Wings
by L. Ceserthen
Summary: The tale of a Shinobi team, the aspiration of the members and ultimately their downfall.


WINGS

I hope you all enjoy

-L. Ceserthern

Note I do not Naruto or anything in relation to Naruto. It is owned by the great Sir Kishi

* * *

WINGS Chapte

Squad 19

Darkness shrouded the cloaked figure; the moon had just risen over the horizon beckoning shadows to appear all around. Apart from his pith black cloak all that could be seen was a whit mask with two vertical slits and a hand gripping a sword drenched in blood. A chuckle erupted from beneath the mask as he turned to look behind him. Below him was a figure drenched in blood his hand gripped the figure's leg.

"No" rasped the figure on the ground "you can't do this."

"I believe I can," said the cloak-enshrouded figure as he his sword rose and plunged it into the figure lying on the ground.

Slowly the world faded to black…

* * *

The room set silent awaiting the squad assignments, the room was resounding with the noise of the multiple people talking, though most were talking a few were sitting quiet; Namely two students in the back of the room. They were sitting in the back of the room; suddenly one broke forth and took in a huge breath of air. And looked beside him.

"You cheated" he exclaimed as he looked over at the boy sitting beside him.

"No I didn't" the boy to the left of him answered, "I can just hold my breath longer than you."

"Fine you win" the other boy said as he looked to the front and saw the instructor. "Shh." He whispered "Sensei's here"

The room slowly quieted down as the attention of the class slowly focused on the sensei at the front of the class. The intensity of the room was suddenly broken by the sensei starting to assign squads. Bit by bit those sitting in the classroom were announced and their new squad leader escorting them out of the room. Soon very few were left and as the sensei called out three names the two boys in the back and one girl in the front of the room came to the front and left with their new squad leader.

* * *

The three members of the squad and their leader went and sat outside on the rooftop in a semicircle. The squad leader sat there with a slightly intrigued look on his face. He was wearing the typical flack jacket as well as the typical jounin gear; he had black hair and wore his headband around his neck. His hands were in his pockets as he looked inquisitively at the three students sitting in front of him. "Well," he started as he continued to look around; "I am your squad leader Karasu Anzu, if you all wouldn't mind introducing yourselves It would be very…" he paused and looked around "beneficial to this squad". He gazed around the squad huddled on the rooftop and looked at the one female member of the squad and said with a smile, "ladies first."

The Girl of the group had long black hair with her headband used to keep her hair out of her eyes. She wore a simple dark brown coat and black pants. The girl briefly looked around and then proceeded to speak calmly "My name is Kinome Ichida, I live in the left district of Konoha with my father and mother, I like to run scenarios and be prepared for any situation, my favorite fo…"

"Nerd" coughed one of the boys next to her gaining him a mean from the squad leader.

Kinome glanced over at him, pushed up her glasses and continued. "My favorite food is rice cakes and I love small animals. My dream is to one day become a tactician for the village."

"Very good" said Karasu, he turned his eyes and looked at the boy directly to the right of Kinome. "You next" he said.

The boy that Karasu had pointed to fumbled around nervously. He was wearing a simple black tunic and khaki cargo pants. His headband was on his shoulder and his hair was falling into his eyes. He began slowly "My name is Kuro Okibi, I live with my sister in the south district we have two cats, and I love to watch the newest movies to come out" Kuro looked at Karasu and smiled and asked sarcastically "Is that all you need to know Sensei"

Karasu rolled his eyes "yes" he said as he looked to the third remaining member of the squad. "Now for you" he stated.

The final boy sat lounged back and relaxed he had red hair spiked up on his head, he messed with his shirt, it had long sleeves and was about the same color as his hair. He had on long black pants and had his forehead protector on his head. He proceeded with a wide smile, "My name is Takamaru Tonbo, I like to play jokes on those who don't suspect me and I hate to get caught. My dream is to one day become like my father"

Karasu looked around at the group and said with a smile. "Now that you know each other we will dismiss for today, you are all required to attend a training session tomorrow at 8:oo AM; it will be at training ground 12. I trust you all will be there on time." Then flashing a hand seal he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

* * *

'_In was already 8:o5'_ thought Kuro as he ran through the streets of Konoha. '_Sensei's going to kill me if I'm any later'_ he quickly burst into a sprint as he broke through the crowd. He saw it as he crested over the next hill, training ground 12. '_oh great'_ he thought to himself '_they're already all there._' He ran to the group and almost fell on the ground panting with exhaustion.

"Now that you are all here," said Karasu "the test will begin."

"Wait what," exclaimed Kuro as he leapt to his feet. "What test?"

"That is your punishment for arriving late" proclaimed Karasu as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Puzzled, Kuro stood in the field looking around his mind caught in thought about this "test". Suddenly he saw something moving across the field. He quickly ran over and saw Kinome fighting Karasu. Kinome pulled back trying to charge up an attack but was hit backward by Karasu. Kinome then turned to see Kuro and quickly ran back into the bushes. Karasu started following her but then Kuro caught his attention. He then quickly sprinted over and before Kuro could fully understand what was happening Karasu quickly landed a blow to Kuro's gut. Kuro fell to the ground and before he could realize what was happening he felt someone pick him up and carry him away.

Soon he was set on the ground and he looked up to see Takamaru huddled over him. "Are you alright?" said Takamaru.

Kuro looked up and confused holding his gut. "What just happened?" Kuro proceeded to ask. Takamaru swiftly looked around.

"Be quiet," Takamaru started, "This is a test by Karasu, its complicated, I'll let Kinome tell you."

"It's simple" Kuro looked back in the direction of the voice and saw Karasu.

"Shoot!" exclaimed Takamaru "Follow me, quick!" Takamaru then ran through the undergrowth with scarce enough time for Kuro to follow him.

"There's no way to pass if you keep on running," exclaimed Karasu as the two disappeared through the forest.


End file.
